In This Corner of the World
by dreamsweetmydear
Summary: Tim and Abby snuggle together during a snowstorm. Established McAbby. Beware of cavities. First story in The Promise Series.


**From the author's desk: **I had to get this one out, because it wouldn't leave me alone. Just some McAbby fluff, set around Christmas time. Enjoy, and beware of cavities.

**Disclaimer: **_NCIS_ and its characters are the property of Donald P. Bellisario and his associates. This was written for non-profitable entertainment purposes only.

* * *

_**In This Corner of the World**_**  
by **_**dreamsweetmydear**_

_**

* * *

**_  
The world outside was so quiet, lost in a heavy blanket of white thanks to a raging snowstorm.

The atmosphere of Tim's apartment was also hushed, placed under a magic spell as he and Abby sat huddled on his living room floor in a nest of blankets and pillows against a wall, the room dark save for the glow of the Christmas tree's twinkling lights and the soft blaze of candles. Nearby, Jethro was curled up in his doggie bed, a warm blanket keeping their furry friend warm.

Abby sat between Tim's outstretched legs, leaning back into him. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist in a firm but comfortable embrace, his head pillowed gently against hers.

They were both snuggled deep into a warm fleece blanket, and were looking at the photo album in Abby's lap, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Aww, I love this one of us," she murmured, pointing down to a picture at the top right of the page.

It was a picture of the two of them down in the evidence garage, working with some evidence. That particular case had involved a Navy Lieutenant who was working for a gaming company, helping to create a virtual reality game similar to games like _Halo_ and _Call of Duty_. Tony had taken the picture after Tim and Abby had finished off a round in the game, and were striking victory poses, standing back to back, their game controllers raised as they grinned into the camera.

Tim laughed at the picture, before leaning down to kiss Abby's shoulder. "We made a good team there."

"And we look good doing it," Abby said, turning her head and pecking his cheek, before turning the page.

"Hey, look. Here's that shot of us at that Halloween costume party from two years ago," Tim said, tapping his finger on a snapshot in the middle of the page on the left-hand side. "You looked amazing as Christine Daae. That dress was beautiful on you."

"And you were fantastic as The Phantom," Abby told him. "I remember, when you invited me, you wouldn't tell me who you were coming as, but that I should go as Christine. And when I saw you that night, I was stunned. You looked amazing in the mask and the cape and the suit."

He hugged his girlfriend just a little closer. "Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome," she giggled at him, burrowing even deeper into his chest. Tim savored the heat radiating from her body coupled with the warmth of the blankets.

He watched as Abby closed the album, and put it to the side, before leaning back into him again.

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the tree and its twinkling lights, Abby disentangling Tim's arms around her so that she could lace her fingers with his.

Tim smiled, enjoying her pleasant weight against him, and thinking back over the years, mulling over their relationship.

"What are you thinking about, Timmy?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Us."

"What about us?"

He held her closer. "Just how right we are, and how much I love you, and why."

"Mmm."

"What are _you_ thinking of, Abs?"

She turned to look at him this time, a smile on her lips. "That I'm really glad we gave this another shot."

He looked down at her. "'One day at a time.' That was our only rule. Remember?"

"I remember," she murmured with a wink, before leaning up to give him a warm kiss.

They settled into a comfortable silence once more, until Abby asked another question. "Why _do_ you love me?"

"Because you're you," Tim answered her, automatically. Abby blinked up at him, surprised at the swiftness of his answer. "You're confident, independent, brilliant. You're one of the wisest people I know, and you don't take things lying down. You could easily kick my ass, and you're not afraid to tell me when I'm being an idiot. And when you do tell me I'm being an idiot, you don't do it by bringing me down. Well…much." He grinned at her cheekily, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Not to mention, you're absolutely gorgeous, tattoos and all."

Tim hugged Abby even closer to him, if it was possible, and spoke softly into her ear. "The long and the short of it, Miss Abigail Sciuto, is that I love you for everything you are, and everything you aren't, and I don't ever want you any other way."

And then he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Several lip-locked seconds later, they broke the kiss in need of air. As they both filled their lungs with oxygen, Tim stared at Abby, his eyes locked on hers.

She smiled, and he maneuvered the two of them so that they were half-lying, half-leaning in the nest of pillows and blankets they had made, Abby resting against him still.

"You're too good to me, Tim," she whispered aloud once they'd resettled themselves. Tim picked up on the note of doubt in her voice, and the slight tension in her body. "I worry sometimes that I'm really not the right one for you. I mean...I'm eight years older than you! And you seem like the kind of guy who'd get along better with a girl who teaches preschool, wears those perfumes created by superstars and is domestically-savvy!"

Tim chuckled. "And yet here we are."

Abby smiled, and began to giggle as well, as she relaxed into Tim once more. "And yet here we are."

"Face it, Abby. We've tried finding other people—people who we think are the kinds of people we should _really_ be with—and while those relationships start out okay, we've eventually been miserable," Tim said, dropping another kiss onto his girlfriend's head. "I promise you, I don't want anyone else."

"I love you," she said simply, nestling herself into his embrace.

"And I love you," he murmured into her hair, holding her close.

Some time passed, the two of them enjoying the silence that came partially from the snowstorm outside, and partly from just feeling cozy and at peace and in love.

"This silence makes me think of a line of a song I like," Tim whispered to her.

"Sing it," Abby murmured back.

Tim paused for a second, before he cradled Abby even closer to him and sang. "'_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be, when it's just you and little me._' It's from a song called 'Don't Leave Home' by Dido."

"It fits us right now," Abby answered.

"Mm." They fell back into silence, until again, Tim broke it with another hushed whisper. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Abby asked, her voice soft and drowsy with comfort.

Tim paused for a second, before deciding to just keep it simple. "Will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, he caught her gaze. He didn't dare look away as she studied him, instead processing the swirl of emotions in her eyes. He was thankful to see that there wasn't any confusion there, just surprise, and possibly, hope that he wasn't jerking her chain.

"Can we keep taking it slow?"

He smiled at her, before stretching an arm out to snag a small package he'd kept under the tree. Once it was in his hand, he sat up, pulling Abby with him, before settling her in his lap. Snaking his arms around her, he rested the package in her lap, letting her open it as he instead wrapped his arms around her waist again.

He watched as Abby carefully removed the simple black wrapping paper and red bow, and pulled out the velvet box inside. He smiled when she looked at him questioningly—the box was too big to be a simple ring box—and nudged her gently with his chin to open it. She did, revealing a filigreed-silver ring with an onyx stone in the center, with a small ruby on either side. Nestled above the ring was a choker made of black pearls and rubies. From the choker hung a small loop, where pendants—or in this case, an engagement ring—could be attached.

Abby stared at the contents of the box for a moment, before turning back to him.

"We can keep it slow," he whispered to her. "We won't even talk about a wedding until you're ready to wear the ring on your finger."

He watched as she turned her attention back to the box, waiting patiently for her to say something.

Tim smiled as she picked up the ring, turned it over gently in her fingers a few times, before placing the ring on her left ring finger, and turning back to him with a smile. He noticed the extra brightness in her eyes, but said nothing, still waiting for her to speak.

"I think you have your answer," she said, and kissed him.

Tim smiled into her lips, her warmth pouring into him.

He forgot the world outside, the world inside his apartment. He was too busy getting lost in kissing Abby senseless, and the joy that she'd said yes.

* * *

_**-fin-**_


End file.
